Exmortis
by Kylefan1990
Summary: Kyle wakes up in a strange house. What happens next is a deadly surprise for his friends. Based off of the Exmortis game on Newgrounds. Rated M for strong bloody violence. Caution is advised
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I am having. I must warn you, it will be very scary and very disturbing. Please read with caution. It is based off a game that I played. If you played exmortis 1 or 2 please do not flame me because I got what it is about wrong. I added my own idea on what it is. Exmortis is not mine. So please do not flame me. **

**Chapter 1: **

Kyle woke with a start. He had that dream again. The one where a mysterious force kills his friends. This time it was Stan. He could see the images from the dream dance in his mind.

**(Dream sequence) **

Kyle was at the busstop as usual. Then Stan came up and Kyle could see a big gash in his chest. "Stan what happened?" Stan coughed up blood and then looked up at Kyle. "Kyle, the end of the world is near. Get out of South Park before you are infected." Kyle was confused so he opened his mouth to speak to Stan. "Kyle, this is not a dream. I must warn you. Everyday someone close to you will be infected. On the 7th day you and everyone you know will perish. GET OUT OF SOUTH PARK BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE." With that Stan suddenly got slashed by an invisible force. Various amounts of blood and stomach tissue flew all over the place. Blood covered Kyle's face and he stared down at his best friend. "Stan? What happened to you?" Then Kyle looked up and saw a great cloud forming. "Oh my god! The exmortis." Kyle covered his face and everything turned white! Then he heard a voice, it was the creepiest of all. "Wake up!" It was whispered and it made Kyle's blood turn cold.

**(End Dream) **

That dream made Kyle shudder. That voice, right after it had spoken he woke up. He got up and stared at his surroundings. Come to think of it, this was not his house. He was in a different house all together. Instead of the various pictures of bands and other things covering his walls, there was blood. Kyle gasped at the sight. "What happened here? Was that really a dream or was it real. Suddenly a vision came to Kyle. He saw his best friend Kenny and Stan. They were walking down the street when a mysterious figure emerged. A glint of silver reflected off the sun and Kyle could see that the figure had a knife. It was slowly walking toward Stan and Kyle. That was when the vision ended. Kyle panicked now as he had just saw someone walking up to his best friends. Kyle threw back the covers and ran toward the door. But on his way to the door, the surroundings of the room changed to black and a grinning face appeared in front of Kyle. That was all Kyle could remember as he slowly fell to the floor.

(Meanwhile)

Kenny had just come back from the movies with his best friend Stan. Kenny turned to Stan and said, "Hey Stan? I have not heard from Kyle in a long time. I wonder if he is okay." Stan had a thoughtful look on his face and looked away. Kenny shrugged and continued walking. Neither of them noticed the figure behind them carrying the knife. As the two started walking home, the figure got closer to them. Kenny could tell that something was wrong before it even happened. Stan apparently could sense it too, as he said," Kenny, RUN!" Stan pushed Kenny out of the way just as the knife came down on Stan's back. Blood was dripping down Stan's back and he was trying to catch his breath. Kenny was thrown on the ground, hard and he could hear Stan's screams of pain. Kenny knew he should not look, but a strange force drew him toward Stan." He turned around and gasped. Stan was being brutally butchered by the mysterious figure. By this time, Stan had a gaping hole in his chest and part of his organs were hanging out.

Miraculously, Stan was still alive but in bad condition. Stan turned his head to Kenny. Blood was drizzling out of his mouth and on to the pavement. "Kenny, go find Kyle. Get out of here before the Exmortis get you." Kenny was confused from this point. What the hell is the Exmortis? "I can't just leave you." Kenny said. Stan forced a small laugh. More blood came out of his mouth. "Kenny, go to the house on 1429 Elm Street. Not the famous Elm Street in the Freddy movies but go there and you will find Kyle."

That was all Stan said before the figure brought the knife back down on Stan's head making his head split open and blood and brains drizzle out. The figure looked up at Kenny and Kenny could not believe what he saw. Before he got a good look at the figure, it disappeared from his view. Kenny stared at the point at where it had been previously. Kenny then sank to the ground and cried. His best friend had just been brutally murdered. Kenny opened his eyes and stared down at Stan's lifeless body. The blood from the wound was guzzling out and the pavement was painted with Stan's blood. Kenny then looked away sharply trying not to see the image before him. Stan had saved Kenny from this fate and Kenny shivered at the thought of what would have happened had Stan not saved him. Then another thing came to Kenny. The figure who had killed Stan was awfully familiar. He racked his brain as to what the figure reminded him of. Then it hit him, the hat on it's head was a greenish color, exactly the same color as Kyle's hat.

**So how was it? This fic will be M for strong violence as you have found out about in this chapter. This is only an idea, if you want me to continue then let me know in your review. This story will not be fully based off the game Exmortis but it will have the same ideas. IF you have not checked it out. Then go to newgrounds. It is under adventure category under games. It is a really creepy game and I hope you enjoy that. If that is not scary then check out the Ambridge mansion day 1 game. That game gave me the Willies. If you want to be scared then do it in a dark room. It will scare the daylights out of you. For more information on these games, tell me in your review. Thanks for taking the time to read this and let me know how I did. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this chapter will be gross. NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH! PROCEED WITH CAUTION!**

Chapter 2

Kyle awoke in the strange house once again. "Ugh, what happened? What was I doing last night?" Kyle also felt something wet on his chest. He put his hand to his chest and gasped as he felt a wet sensation. He drew his hand close to his face and he gasped at what he saw. Blood! Lots and lots of blood. In fact, his entire body was covered in blood. Kyle tried to continue breathing as he was very shocked by this. Where had all this blood come from?

He was defiantly scared by now and did not want to be anywhere near the house. He threw back the covers and ran as fast as he could toward the door. Arriving at the door he threw it open and the sight before him was enough to make him gag. Stan's body was dangling from the ceiling. His head had been decapitated and a fountain of blood was spurting up. Maggots were eating his stomach and occasionally one would dig into his stomach making more blood come out. Stan's head was on the floor with no eye balls and his sockets were empty. Kyle could see Stan's brain through one of his sockets. Kyle screamed very loudly.

His best friend had been killed. Kyle fell to the floor crying dramatically. Why had this happened? Is Kenny okay at all? "It is okay Kyle, don't cry" a child's voice said. Kyle looked up and saw a child like ghost. IT WAS STAN! "Stan? Is that you?" The ghost Stan gave a sad smile and nodded. Kyle started crying again. He was crying because his best friend was dead and now the ghost of Stan was here. Stan came closer to Kyle. "Kyle, please stop crying. I have come here to warn you about something." Kyle looked up. Stan was now solid. He had no idea ghosts can do that. Kyle got up and threw himself at Stan, sobbing more. Stan at first was shocked but then started hugging him back.

"It is okay Kyle, everything is going to be okay. Kenny is alright and I told him to come here to find you. I sacrificed myself so he can get away." At this word Kyle broke down. Stan had sacrificed himself so Kenny could be safe. Instead of tears of sadness it was happiness that Kenny was alright. "Thank you Stan, for saving Kenny." Stan laughed and then looked at Kyle.

"Kyle, the Exmortis will soon be here. They need a body to inhabit to carry out their dirty work. Get out of South Park before it is too late." This seemed familiar to Kyle somehow but he could not put his finger on it. "Kyle before I go, I want you to have this," at this point he drew forth a pendant. "This will keep you immortal. This only lasts until the Exmortis are defeated. Remember no one or nothing can harm you if you have this pendent." He gave the pendent to Kyle. Kyle took it from him and placed it around his neck. The instant it made contact with his skin he felt a melting sensation. It burned like all hell.

Then it was finally over and Kyle put a finger to his neck. He felt a large bump on his neck where the necklace was in contact with his skin. Kyle looked up at Stan and smiled. Stan however had a look of pain on his face. Kyle gasped as a blood mark appeared on Stan's chest, and Stan quickly looked up at Kyle. "Kyle get the hell out of this house. It is too dangerous." A light then appeared behind Stan and Stan screamed as blood was scatter everywhere and Stan disappeared. Blood was everywhere. Kyle screamed as everything turned white. Then a grinning face was in view. The same face as before. Kyle found himself once again falling into consciousness. Only this time, he felt someone or something enter his body.

**Next chapter we see what happens with Kenny. I warned you that this would be a bloody story. If you are still with us then I hope you enjoyed this. Please review once you read this. I love reviews they make me happy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter will be VERY GORY. It will show what happened when Kenny was not looking while Stan was being butchered, as well as other things. PLEASE CONSIDER READING THIS WITH THE UTMOST CAUTION! Don't say I Didn't warn you!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Nikki Benoit for without her encouragement and ideas this chapter would not exist! **

Chapter 3

A strange force was in Kyle when he awoke. It was almost like someone or something was inside him. _"ah so you finally awoke Kyle?" _ A voice said inside Kyle's brain. Am I going mad he thought. _"NO you are not going mad Kyle. As you may have guessed, we are the Exmortis. We are very powerful beings that need a host in order to conquer." _ Kyle now understood what Stan said. He had tried to warn Kyle and instead he had gotten himself possessed. _"Now, I want you to do something for me. Your friend Kenny is on his way here to find you. I want you to KILL HIM!" _

Kyle gasped. "I will never help you. Kenny is my friend! You killed Stan before and I will not allow you to kill Kenny." _But that is it Kyle, we did not kill Stan, YOU DID!" _

"WHAT! Your lying, I would never kill Stan. _"oh but you did Kyle. I can show you." _

With that Kyle's surroundings changed. He was in some kind of alleyway. Kyle looked around. He noticed that he had a knife in his hand. What the hell am I doing here? He then sees Kenny and Stan pass by him. He tries to call out to them but his mouth does not seem to work. Kyle finds himself walking out of the dark ally and turning to the left.

**Maybe I'm insane  
walking on a wire  
maybe I'm the same  
Nothing can take me higher**  
**tell me where to start  
think I'm at the end  
Right now, feeling pain  
make it go away**

Once again Kyle tries to shout out to Stan and Kenny, but his mouth refuses to work. He looks back at the knife that he is holding and then back at Stan and Kenny. He puts two and two together and then he figures it out. _I am going to kill Stan_.

**Maybe **

**I'm to blame  
maybe I'm a Liar  
maybe we're the same  
nothing can stop the fire  
I can't feel my heart  
but I feel the shame  
Nothing left to say  
soon I'll fade away **

Kyle is getting closer to Stan by the minute. He notices that Kenny has stiffened as if he realizes what is going to happen. Stan also seems to stiffen but unlike Kenny, he says "Kenny look out!" he then pushes Kenny out of the way just as Kyle brings the knife down onto Stan's back. Stan gives a cry of pain and falls onto the ground. Kyle wants to stop. He wants to run away, but his feet do not obey him.

**These places all I ever  
think about is lost in time  
these faces taunting me I'm looking back  
and they are mine**

Kyle then starts to hack away at Stan. All the while, Stan gives a cry. _I can not believe this. I am butchering Stan! _Kyle then grabs Stan and flips him over so his stomach is facing him. (A.N. okay this will get bloody so be warned) Holding the knife above his chest, he brings it down with surprising speed. The knife makes contact and the skin breaks sending a huge amount of blood onto Kyle. Kyle then forces the knife deep into Stan's skin and begins to saw back and forth. Stan's chest is covered in a lot of blood. _Oh my god I am killing Stan. This is why I woke up with blood on my chest._

**I'm hiding from the things they say  
Doing time, then lead astray  
Thinking back to times of yesterday  
I could fly**

I'm trying to find a better way  
but I'm trapped, can't get away  
All I think is about yesterday  
I could fly

Kyle still under the mysterious trance then began to carve Stan's chest like a pumpkin. Stan with his fingers shaking tries to stop Kyle, but Kyle, with strength unlike he had before, manages to hold Stan back. By this time, Kyle has cut a big hole in Stan's chest and part of his internal organs are hanging out. Kyle finally stops. He gets up and for awhile just seemed to stand there. Stan to Kyle's amazement is still alive and turns his head to Kenny. Kyle hears what he says and is really sad. (Remember he is in a flashback) The Kyle that is standing above Stan however did not seem to be affected. Kyle could once again feel himself move. He raises the knife above his head and Stan looks back up at Kyle just as the knife come down. Kyle screams as Stan's head brakes. His blood and pieces of his brains come out. Blood comes flying out at Kyle and hits him in the face.

**I'm trying to find a better way  
but I'm trapped, can't get away  
All I think is about yesterday  
I could fly.**

Then with a quick change of scenes, Kyle is back inside the house. Once again he feels the strange presence within him. _"As you have just witnessed, you have killed your best friend. Kyle I will ask you again, will you let us take over your body…." _ That was as far as he spoken before Kyle interrupted it. "I will never join you! I could not have possibly killed him by myself." He is starting to cry now as he speaks. "You were inside me. You made me murder him that way." The voice inside his head laughed very cruelly. _"Very well! If you are not willing to cooperate, then I will make you. Say goodbye to everyone you know and love."_

With that Kyle began to scream as the force from within started to take control. Kyle put his hands to his head and screamed more. Then all was still. Kyle then suddenly got up and stared around. His eyes were different. His eyes were red. Instead of the usual shirt he wore a darker version so he looked like a Goth. When he spoke, it was scratchy and so unlike his warm and cheerful voice. "_YESSSSSS I finally have a body. That fool was too dull to try to overpower me. Say goodbye to your friends Kyle, because once they get a look at me, there would be no one left to even consider your friend. There will be nothing! I think I would go after Kenny first. No one will stop me! I am invincible. My name is Mourdor and soon the world will be mine!"_ Mourdor gave an evil laugh and then disappeared into thin air. The world of South park will soon experience a dark moment. A moment where only the smart survive and the dumb perish. The boy known as Kyle was trapped deep within Mourdor and could do nothing. He could however see the world through Mourdor's eyes and that was a start. As Mourdor approached Kenny, Kyle would have to learn to overcome this creature of darkness. All he could do now is sit and wait for imminent doom!

**So how was that? The song used was I'm Hiding by Korn. I thought it fit the description perfectly. I don't think the violence was how I had intended it to be, but in time it will get worse. If you want to find out what happens I suggest you review! Thanks for choosing this story to read at this moment. Have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kenny was on his way to Cartman's house. Even though they were still nine, Cartman had grown a lot since his asshole days. Now he was tolerant of Kyle because Kyle saved his life once. It was last week that it had happened. Cartman had been playing with matches. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he loved the way it felt to strike a match, hold it up, and wait a few minutes before blowing it out. Well one time, he had been burned and he had been so surprised that he dropped the match. Surprisingly the match was still lit and the fire started immediately. Cartman started to panic and when the flames started to get huge, Cartman feared that his life was over. Neither Stan or Kenny had the courage to try to get him out, but Kyle on the other hand ran straight for the door. Cartman was on the floor in the fetal position whineing about how he was going to die.

Kyle found him and dragged him out. Cartman looked so shocked that he had been saved by Kyle that he vowed never to make fun of him again. Since then Cartman had been by Kyle's side all of the time. They were not dating but merely more friendly to each other and very, very close. Everywhere Kyle went, Cartman was sure to follow. Kyle was glad never to hear another Jew joke again. Cartman has also stopped ripping on Kenny for being poor and Stan for being a fag. Cartman had even lost weight because he was thankful for Kyle saving him. After the fire he had seen the light and learned the error of his ways.

So anyway, Kenny is now two blocks away from Cartman's. _"I still can't believe that Stan is dead. I hope Kyle is okay. I hope that Cartman know what to do." _ Kenny had now arrived at Cartman's house. Kenny was so focused on Cartman's house that he did not notice the figure following close behind him. Kenny walked up to the door and knocked on it loudly. Since Cartman was thin and not as lazy, he was able to answer the door more quickly then when he was fat. The door opened and Kenny was face to face with a thinner Cartman. It was still hard to get use to him thin.

"Kenny, thank god you are here I have something important to tell you." He quickly pulled Kenny in. Another good thing Cartman had done was donate a lot of money to the McCormick household. Now Kenny could eat more food then just frozen waffles. Kenny and his family were very thankful for Cartman for doing this. Because of eating more foods Kenny was able to pack a little meat on his bones. He also ditched the hood as his family was a little more wealthier and they could afford more clothes. He now wore a orange shirt with black pants. His blonde hair had been dyed black like Stan's. Kenny always loved Stan's hair and wanted to be like him.

After shutting the door once Kenny was inside, Cartman turned to Kenny. " I heard about Stan. I was devastated. Stan was my best friend apart from Kyle and you. Anyway that is not what I wanted to talk to you about something. Kenny, I had a nightmare the day before Stan died, in it, this dark version of Kyle came to me and said, 'Cartman, if ever you see me in real life, I will personally kill you and make you regret the day you were born.' Then everything turns white and then after this pause, this really creepy voice whispers, 'Wake Up' and I wake up and it was so creepy I could not sleep anymore." He said all this in one breath. Kenny could see the look of fear in Cartman's eyes. He had never seen that look before in his life. No that was not right. Kyle had told him about the look of fear in Cartman's eyes before he had saved him.

"What we need to do now is find a way to Kyle. I hope no harm has come to him at all." Cartman said looking very worried. _"Ah then you do not have to look very far then. I have been looking for you boys." _ A voice said behind them, making them turn around. Kenny and Cartman gasped as they saw someone they thought they knew well. "KYLE!" they both said. "Kyle" nodded. Kenny then noticed that Kyle was floating in the air. "How come you are floating in the air Kyle?" "Kyle" laughed evilly. "Because I am not really Kyle. The boy you know as Kyle is no more. I will soon rule the world in this body." Kenny then noticed that this figure did indeed look like Kyle but darker. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM!" Kenny screamed. "Kyle" grinned more. "Because I want to watch the pitiful attempts that you will do to try to stop me. I bet you are really weak."

He then floated down to the ground. At this comment Kenny screamed and ran straight toward him. A sharp sensation soon reached Kenny and he stopped to look down. "Kyle" had drawn a knife and stabbed it right through Kenny. The knife was in pretty deep and Kenny could not believe it, he was dying when Kyle needed saving. Then with lightning fast reflexes "Kyle" withdrew the knife out of Kenny so quickly that blood and bits of skin flew in all directions. Blood had landed on the ceiling and floor so it looked like a puddle had fallen. Kenny felt the pain come instantly and fell to the ground, making more blood drizzle out. Kenny could hear Cartman scream at this. He was certainly taking a lot of time to die. "Kyle" looked down at his watch angry that it was taking up so much time. Kenny felt weird. Instead of the room getting blurry, the room seemed to be coming back into focus. In fact, when he put his hand to his chest, there was no trace of blood anywhere.

"_What is happening to me. I should be dead by now." _ Kenny racked his brain to find any sort of answer. But when he did he could hear a voice that was not his own inside his brain. _"Kenny, I hope you defeat him, he is keeping me hostage. His name is Mourdor. He is some kind of demon that calls himself one of the Exmortis. I managed to somehow heal you when he stabbed you. Do not worry about me, get out of South Park before you are destroyed. It is over for me. Get out while you still can!" _The voice sounded a lot like Kyle. Kenny would never leave with out Kyle, but he knew fighting this thing would prove stupid. _"Damn this fool, I thought he would die. Wait a minute... oh when I get my hands on him I am going to kill him. I will leave you fools for now, but when we meet again, I will assure you that there will be no more luck for you. Until then goodbye!" _ With that, Mourdor disappeared leaving behind a confused Cartman and Kenny.

"What the hell was that about Kenny?" Cartman said still recovering from the shock of losing Kenny. Kenny however remained silent for a little bit staring into space. Kyle had somehow healed him? What did that mean? Kenny was so confused about this whole thing, what with everything that had happened. Kyle had also somehow managed to communicate with him. Kenny would soon learn the reasons behind all of these strange occurrences but that would be later. Kenny had better hurry up because the fate of the world and Kyle rested in his hands.

**This ends chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed this. I will write once more tomorrow but over the weekend, I won't be able to. Hopefully you weren't too grossed out with the previous chapters and are still with me here. By the way this is not a slash. This is merely a strong friendship. More to come. I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review on this story once finished with this chapter. Let me know how I did, don't just comment on how disgusting it is. I know it is. Let me know how you liked it and stuff like that. Once again thanks for reading this. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
